Forest of Secrets
Details *'Title:' 비밀의 숲 / Bimilui Sup *'Also known as:' Secret Forest / Stranger *'Genre:' Drama, legal, mystery, thriller *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jun-10 to 2017-Jul-30 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Forest of Secrets OST Synopsis Though he is rational, a childhood brain surgery leaves prosecutor Hwang Shi Mok (Cho Seung Woo) to lack emotion. Cold and lonely, he's one of the only prosecutors not involved in corruption. When he meets Police Lieutenant Han Yeo Jin (Bae Doo Na) at a murder crime scene, they join forces to eradicate corruption at the prosecutor's office and solve a serial murder case. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Cho Seung Woo as Hwang Shi Mok (35) **Gil Jung Woo as 10-year-old Shi Mok **Song Eui Joon (송의준) as 15-year-old Shi Mok *Bae Doo Na as Han Yeo Jin (30) ;Seoul Western District Public Prosecutors' Office *Yoo Jae Myung as Lee Chang Joon (mid 40s) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Seo Dong Jae (early 40s) *Shin Hye Sun as Young Eun Soo (mid 20s) *Lee Kyu Hyung as Yoon Se Won (30s) *Park Sung Geun as Kang Won Chul (40s) *Lee Tae Hyung (이태형) as Kim Ho Sub *Kim So Ra as Choi Young *Kim Ji Hoon as Lee Moon Woo *Jun Seo Yeon (전수연) as Jo Hye Sun *Han Chang Hyun (한창현) as Prosecution Division 2 Chief *Park Sung Kyun (박성균) as Prosecution Division Chief ;Yongsan Police Station *Choi Byung Mo as Kim Woo Kyun (mid 40s) *Park Jin Woo as Kim Soo Chan (mid 40s) *Choi Jae Woong as Jang Gun (late 30s) *Jun Bae Soo as Police Detective Team Leader *Song Ji Ho as Park Soon Chang *Yoon Jong In (윤종인) as Police Detective ;Others *Lee Kyung Young as Lee Yoon Bum *Yoon Se Ah as Lee Yun Jae *Lee Ho Jae as Young Il Jae *Seo Dong Won as Kim Jung Bon **Kim Jin Sung as 15-year-old Jung Bon *Nam Ki Ae as Young Eun Soo's mother *Ye Soo Jung as Park Moo Sung's mother *Jang Sung Bum as Park Kyung Wan *Park Yoo Na as Kwon Min Ah / Kim Ga Young *Jung Dong Geun (정동근) as Woo Byung Joon *Bae Hyo Won (배효원) as Secretary Yang *Kim Kyung Ryong as Hwang Shi Mok's step father *Chun Min Hee (천민희) as Pub owner *Kwak In Joon as Current Issue MC *Jun Yeo Jin as Kang Jin Sub's wife *Lee Eun Ho (이은호) as Nurse *Lee Dong Yong (이동용) as Taxi driver *Seo Kwang Jae as Judge *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as Journalist *Son Dong Hwa (손동화) as Doctor *Song Soo Hyun as Han Yi Ji (junior high school student) *Lee Han Na (이한나) as Junior high school student *Yoon Ji On (윤지온) as Cafe part-timer *Byun Joo Hyun (변주현) as Matsuyama *Jung Dong Kyu as Minister of National Defense *Lee Yoon Sang (이윤상) as Chairman Cho *Park Ki Ryung (박기륭) as Bae Sang Wook *Kang Min Tae (강민태) as drunk taxi passenger *Kim Na Kyung (김나경) (voice) *Song Soo Hyun (송수현) as student ;Special Appearances *Uhm Hyo Sup as Park Moo Sung *Park Soon Chun as Hwang Shi Mok's mother *Yoon Kyung Ho as Kang Jin Sub *Lee Jae Yong as Kim Nam Jin *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Ahn Seung Ho *Lee Jae Won as Kim Tae Kyun *Tae In Ho as Kim Byung Hyun Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, IOK Media, Signal Entertainment Group *'Director:' Ahn Gil Ho *'Screenwriter:' Lee Soo Yun Recognitions 2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) *Best Actor (Cho Seung Woo) *Best Screenplay (Lee Soo Yun (이수연)) 2017 The Seoul Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Drama) Episode Ratings See Forest of Secrets/Episode Ratings Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Filming began January 2017 and finished May 2017. *The first tvN drama series to air on Saturdays and Sundays. *It was featured on New York Times list of 10 Best TV Shows of 2017. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon